dofuswikifandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Ethaniel
sysop You are now a sysop. Please act responsibly ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 2 août 2006 à 02:55 (UTC) Highlight I think this wiki would be a good example to put in the Wikia Spotlight (the 5 links to Wikia sites that appear above the adverts). Could you tell me how to translate "Wikia spotlight" into French please? (You can leave a translation at Wikia:MediaWiki talk:Spotlight header.) Also, if there are any other French wikis you think should be highlighted, please add a comment at Wikia:Forum:Wikia Spotlight. Thanks, and good luck developing this wiki. Angela (talk) 17 septembre 2006 à 13:40 (UTC) :Hello, Angela-sama ^^! :I am glad to see that this Wikia drew your attention, in despite of the . This is why, please, I would like that you wait a few days before publicly highlighting this Wikia, in order to give me time to end the programming of Anna for her first phase (approximately 400 new pages will be created). Thank you! — Ethaniel 20 septembre 2006 à 13:08 (UTC) Candidature Bonjour, J'ai découvert Dofus il y a peu (un mois environ et j'ai bien aimé l'atmosphère du jeu. En fouinant sur le net je suis tombé sur ce Wiki. Il semble que des bonnes âmes sont nécessaires à sont développement, alors je poste ma candidature... A quoi puis-je servir ? Scytale :Salut Scytale ! :Effectivement, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ^^... :Concernant les monstres et les objets, tout est déjà prévu (contenu, présentation et arborescence des catégories), et compte tenu du nombre de pages à créer (quelques milliers), c'est Anna qui va s'en charger (mais sa programmation est très loin d'être finie >_<). :Reste par contre à faire tout ce qui est autour, et dont un aperçu est donné par la (à part « Champ Champ » qui est l'article test auquel ressembleront tous ceux des autres monstres) : certains de ces articles ont encore de l'anglais dedans (ils datent d'avant mon arrivée), d'autres sont un peu courts, etc. :Un truc pas mal à faire, si ça te tente, serait la refonte de la page d'accueil (le Wikia anglophone en parle également et propose ceci) : j'en ai fait une version qui, finalement, ne me plaît pas du tout, et que tu peux modifier à ton gré (éventuellement en faisant ça chez toi si tu repars de zéro). :Je travaille également beaucoup sur les namespace=10}} modèles et les namespace=14}} catégories, donc si tu as des idées, n'hésite pas à les mettre en application ;). :Pour finir, voici un bon point de départ ^^... :Bienvenue ici, et amuse-toi bien =) ! — Ethaniel 3 octobre 2006 à 15:09 (UTC) Contribution Bonjour ethaniel, J'avais commencé a remplir un article sur les pnj en recensant ceux qui se trouvaient a Bonta. J'ai vu que tu l'avais effacé recamment, la contribution ne semble pas être celle attendue, as tu quelques instructions qui pourraient me guider pour les prochaines ? : Ah, zut, j'oublie toujours que les bots ne sont pas affichés par défaut >_<... : Si si, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta contribution, puisque je m'en suis même servi pour qu'Anna puisse créer un article par PNJ (le genre de truc très rebutant à faire à la main) : http://fr.dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Recentchanges&hidebots=0&limit=100 : Tous ces PNJ sont désormais accessibles par la catégorie . : N'hésite surtout pas à continuer tes contributions, elles sont plus que bienvenues ^^, rien de ce que tu fais n'est perdu, et même si ce n'est pas au bon endroit, aucun problème, Anna et moi nous chargeons de réorganiser tout ça au besoin ;). : Bonne continuation ici =) ! — Ethaniel 19 octobre 2006 à 22:24 (UTC) url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:12, 22 juillet 2009 (UTC) Contribution Salut à toi Ethaniel. Voilà je poste ici pour vous informer de ma contribution qui a jusqu'alors affecté le domaine des différentes classes de personnages présentes, ainsi que des différents PNG de Bonta. Au sujet des Classes de Personnages je n'en suis qu'aux Osamodas (les premiers présents sur la Page d'Accueil) parmi les onze autres à venir. Pour les PNG de Bonta j'ai fais un travail de recensement des Map de la cité et les ai fait correspondre à chacune des coordonnées de chaque PNG existant. J'ai également arrangé le contenu de la Page d'Accueil, qui changera encore par la suite. Reste à savoir comment modifier l'aspect de la page principale... Bref, en espérant que ma participation à l'élaboration d'un Wikia Dofus en français, pour les joueurs et amateurs français qui vivent en France ou qui ne sont pas forcement bilingues pour déchiffrer un autre Wiki (plus complet, certes) en anglais, et puis que..... Ouais, bon j'arrête... Bref, sur ce à bientôt. --Clepsa octobre 27, 2009 à 19:45 (UTC) Adoption Salut ! Je suis actuellement en train de recenser les wikis francophones. Celui-ci a peu d'activité récente et tu ne t'es pas connecté depuis un certain temps. Reste-t-il des choses à effectuer sur le wiki ? Si oui, puis-je proposer ce wiki à l'adoption ? Wyz novembre 25, 2010 à 22:51 (UTC) :— Réponse — ::Merci de ta réponse. J'espère que quelqu'un se proposera. =) Wyz décembre 20, 2010 à 12:23 (UTC)